


Private Chef

by Mysticmataki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmataki/pseuds/Mysticmataki
Summary: Vanderwood doesn’t want anything to do with the RFA, but when Seven explains that there’s a woman trapped in an apartment with no food he steps in to help. He didn’t think that he’d end up enjoying his time with her though...My second piece from the Mystic Cuisine Zine, done in collaboration with AnniAbstract (Twitter)!
Relationships: Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 12





	Private Chef

When Vanderwood kicked in the door to Seven’s “bunker” that morning, the last thing he had expected was for Seven to be on his knees, begging him to go and watch over the newest member of the RFA, a woman who was in an apartment that had a not-so-safe security system that could go off if she left. His initial answer had been an immediate “No” but when Seven had mentioned that she also had an unknown hacker targeting her and she couldn’t leave because of that, his interest was piqued but still he gave a firm “No” as an answer. It wasn’t until Seven admitted that she hadn’t eaten that day because the apartment was out of food that he immediately agreed. 

He knew hunger, something no one should have to experience if it could be avoided. 

Especially if it’s a random woman with no operative or survival experience. 

When he arrived to her place grocery bags in hand he hadn’t expected her to throw open the door and welcome him with a wide smile.

“You must be Vanderwood! Seven told me you’d be coming!” she turned then, gesturing for him to enter with a wide flourish. A little taken aback, he hesitantly stepped in and she closed the door behind him, quickly locking up the intricate system before turning back and stepping ahead of him. “I see you have brought a lot of food, thank you so much! I didn’t know what to do when Seven said I couldn’t leave or at least order something. Let me lead you to the kitchen!”

Following behind her to the rather sparse kitchen he placed the bags on the counter, took off his gloves, and started to unpack them when she sided up next to him and started assisting with putting the food where it belonged. Once again, he was a bit thrown off, used to Seven just sitting at the computer as he had to take care of nearly every aspect of his life. He paused when he felt her hand brush up against his, looking over to her with a blush as she just smiled at him. “You’ve bought a lot of stuff, Vanderwood. I’ll be set for several days.”

“I didn’t know what you liked,” he muttered but his blush deepened when she laughed once again. 

“I’ll definitely be able to figure something out with this!” 

“Oh, I was going to cook for you. Seven asked me to stay and protect you, so I will.”

“Oh, you don’t have to!”

“I like cooking,” he said with a shrug before a small smile formed on his lips, “And trust me, this will be a nice break from that kid’s antics.”

She laughed lightly , “Well, thank you for the meal Vanderwood. I hope I prove to be good company.” She picked up a stalk of lemongrass and gazed at it curiously. “If I may ask, what are you thinking of making? You’ve got a wide variety of ingredients.”

“Ah, I was going to make beef rendang. It’s a curry dish but it takes a long time to cook. If you’re alright with me hanging around for awhile I can make it for you.”

“More than alright, I’m happy to finally have some company. It’s been lonely the past few days.”

Vanderwood was determined to make the best meal possible for her after hearing that. 

“Wow, you’re skilled with a knife!”

“Happens when you use one a lot.”

“Oooh, is there a story behind that?”

“Ah, um, yes? I mean no.”

She was now standing behind him, the closest anyone had been by him in years, asking question after question. What his favorite food was, whether he liked Seven’s nicknames, if he really carried a taser everywhere, it was incessant. Incessant, but not unwelcome. He was starting to like the sound of her laugh and when she held onto his shoulder to get a better look at what he was preparing he didn’t flinch. She was entirely unthreatening, open and kind and completely unafraid of the situation she had been thrown in. He was utterly confused by her. 

Moving away from him and to the stove, she put a heavy pot on the front burner and turned to him, throwing him a wink, “Well, we have time.”

He didn’t know if his face was flushed red from the heat of the kitchen or the way she had giggled after throwing him that look. 

Maybe, just maybe, he’d thank Seven for sending him over.


End file.
